


beautiful: drop dead.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #BodyBag, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Death, Falling In Love, Gore, Gun Kink, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Rebellion, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Sexuality Crisis, Technology, Unrequited Love, Violence, in the end tho so be warned.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A dark angel that fell from the sky to take what was his.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack stumbled out of a bar, giggling with a girl beside him. They were both drunk off their asses, but they didn't care. 

"Duuude! You fuckin' suck at singing!" Kaya snorted, covering her nose as they walked to an alleyway. 

"Shh." Jack laughed again before pushing Kaya against a wall to kiss her. His lips went against hers smoothly, almost perfect. After a while, there was sounds down the alleyway. 

"M-maybe we should go." Kaya looked down the alleyway where the sounds echoed at. Before Kaya knew it, she stared up at Jack before trying to speak. Her neck was being slit, but no one was in front of Kaya. Only Jack was. 

"Kaya?!" Her body fell to the ground, dragging against the hall as her body fell. Kaya's eyes were wide open, her arm was slightly turned and her wrist was purple. "Fuck." Jack looked down the alleyway, but turned around as soon as he heard scrapping. He turned around and felt a hand against his mouth and a knife to his throat. Jack heard chuckling in his ears, as the unknown person moved to the back of the building. The bar was closing up, so not many people were around to save his ass. 

"God..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up in his bed, but last he remembered, he fell asleep on the couch. It took a couple of minutes to realize that Kaya wasn't lying beside him. She was dead. She was dead and he met a demon-angel thing. He was afraid of it, but he had no choice but to be around it. Jack got out of bed to wash his face in the bathroom that was across from his own room. He slowly walked down the stairs, staring at the man who had his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands in his lap. Jack walked around the lookalike, grabbing some water from the fridge and sitting across from him at the table. Anti mumbled some things about how trying to get Jack to understand was hard. That since he failed before, maybe he shouldn't protect Jack. Send another angel. Jack frowned. After a while, Anti opened his eyes to see Jack staring. 

"I'm sorry." Anti removed his hands from his lap before scooting the chair backwards to stand up. 

"Why are you sorry?" Jack said almost as soon as Anti finished his sentence. 

"I can't protect you," Anti sighed. "No matter how much I try, I can't protect anyone. I feel useless around humans." Something came out of his mouth that was silent. Jack couldn't even hear it. 

"You haven't even tried, Anti." The demon looked up when Jack said his named. Like he was shocked or something. He silenced the demon for a long time, so he started to speak. "I need you here. With me." Anything to get this demon to not kill him. Anti nodded. 

"We can't be here long. The others will be tracking you down soon." Anti moved towards Jack, close enough til the point where Jack could have sworn Anti was gonna hug him or something, but instead, Anti just put his fingers on the sides of Jack's head again to show where the 'others' were. He moved away, telling Jack to pack whatever was useful to him. Jack came back down from the staircase after a while with two bags. He felt lost, confused.

The days were spent getting to a safe area and once they did, he couldn't find himself. He was lost in his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chap!


	3. Chapter 3

The man held Jack against the wall, Kaya's body under his feet. He swallowed nervously, not knowing what to do. 

"Hey, Jackaboy," The man who looked the same as Jack smirked. "Remember me?"

"N-no." 

He laughed. What was so funny? "I protected your mother and your mothers mom. If you can't remember, I'll just have to make you remember."

He put his pointer fingers on the sides of Jack's head as his eyes went dark. Jack could hear himself scream for the man who murdered his girlfriend. His name...his name was Anti. He was banished from heaven, sent to hell to become a demon, but it never stopped him from protecting others. Anti backed away, removing his hands. 

"W-why Kaya?" Jack questioned without fear, but nervousness. Anti grabbed the gun from her pocket. 

"She was going to shoot you, Jack." Was just an excuse to say that Anti cared about the boy. More than he should. He had never felt what he felt around this human. If he died, Anti felt like he would die too. Jack was silent. He felt like he could trust Anti, even though he just met this demon and it was a DEMON. The human nodded, which is what led the two back to his home and back in a car. Traveling away from the other's who wanted to murder the human for power. Something about Jack was special to demons and angels. He didn't know what. Anti didn't tell him that, but Jack couldn't think too much about that. Instead, he propped his head up on his bag in the backseat, watching Anti drive. 

Anti looked peaceful.  
Jack felt something. 

Something he didn't feel around Kaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chap may have been a bit confusing, but here cha go baby beans.


	4. Chapter 4

"I feel awful for murdering Kaya, I do, but you know what she would have done to you if I didn't, Jack." Anti was driving to a "secret" place, which...Jack didn't care to think about. 

"Yeah," Jack swallowed nervously. "Yeah, no, I uh...I get it." He cleared his throat, looking through the window of the car. 

"Jack?" Anti pulled the car over to the side of the road. The road looks like it led to nowhere, no one even drove on this road. 

"Hm?" Jack looked at Anti. His eyes were filled with white, with a bit of shine from the middle. Black colors started to take over the eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Jack was going to ask why, but he passed out. His memories were fried. "I really am." 

-

Jack had his head lying on the backpack he packed his clothes n' what-not in. He jolted up, screaming, panting, like he had seen a murder happen right in front of his eyes. 

"Ah, you're awake." A man with black hair stood in front of him. They were in a warehouse lookin' area, but the small room he was in had a board with notes, familiar faces like Kaya or his mother, maps and other things. 

"Where--" Jack was interrupted. 

"Are you? Well, you're in Anti's home, you could say. I'm Nate." Nate reached out for Jack's hand to shake, but Jack didn't reach out to him. 

"Where's Anti?" Jack's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. "Is what I was gonna ask." 

"Oh," Nate cleared his throat and put his hand back to his side. "He's speaking with someone right now, but--" 

"Where is he, god dammit!" Jack was starting to get annoyed. Like really annoyed. 

"He's speaking with Wilford, but don't...just don't go in there. It'd be a mistake, Sean." Nate crossed his arms, moving to the board and continued looking at it.


End file.
